A Run With The King
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Cassie decides to have some fun with King Lauhin.


**A story done as a** **request for Rosiee done** **by guestsurpise. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Cassie was feeling a bit funny today. She and the others were having so much fun playing around and doing different things, that she decided to do something different today. She would to pretend to be King Lauhin.

Oh how she loved the large king! He was like a second father to her and he always looked out for her when she needed him.

Well today, she noticed that his large throne was not occupied. He was out on some business and she knew he would not be back for a while. Or so she thought. She then had a great idea! She ran up to Queen Bliss' room and borrowed some of her robs and put a crown on her head. She then ran back downstairs and sat on the throne.

"Ahem! Attention everyone! I, King Lauhin, have an announcement," Cassie bellowed playfully. She giggled as the brothers ran in there and saw the teen sitting on the throne.

"Why Father, have you shrunk a little?" Jovi chuckled.

"It appears that he is also less furry," Jocu teased, now walking over to her and smirking.

"I have not shrunk! I have always been this size!" Cassie said, trying to make her voice deep like Lauhin. She then got up and began to parade around. "We will have cake and ice cream until further notice!"

"Oh my…is this a new decree?" Jape winked.

"Yes, I have decided to make it ice cream and cake day here in the realm!" Cassie smiled, now winking at them and now trying to take big steps like Lauhin. "AND…I singlehandedly will take down every Nitian!"

"Bravo!" Vivo clapped, but he paused as he saw a dark shadow appearing from behind Cassie. The shadow appeared larger and larger and all the brothers' eyes widened. They even started pointing behind her, but Cassie had her eyes closed!

"And now I will demonstrate why I am the strongest king in the world!" Cassie said, now flexing.

"Cassie…" Jocu snickered, now pointing behind her.

"Watch as I flex my big, black furry muscles!" Cassie teased.

"Cassie!" Amio whispered loudly, now pointing behind her too.

"And I will also wave my beautiful dark black tail too," Cassie said, now waving part of the robe as a tail. All the brothers burst out laughing until Cassie heard a deep chuckle behind her too.

"Is that so? My…what a big, black tail you've grown Cassie Carraba Hale," a deep voice cooed. Cassie's eyes grew almost larger than watermelons as she slowly turned. Once she turned around, she slowly looked up and saw Lauhin looking down at her with all four arms crossed over his chest.

"Well….helloooo there little one," he grinned deviously.

"GAAAAAAH!" Cassie said, now literally falling on her backside. "KING LAUHIN?!"

"In the fur young one. And what, pray tell…are you doing," he smirked, now walking over to her.

"B-B-B-B-But you weren't supposed to be back yet?!" Cassie panicked. She then turned to the brothers. "Why didn't you all warn me?!"

"We tried! You had your eyes closed!" Blithe laughed, as did the others from her expression.

"Oh great!" she gasped, now crab walking backwards away from him. Lauhin then wrapped his tail around her legs and pulled her closer to him.

"Could it be that you were impersonating me?" Lauhin said, now pulling her closer.

"Ummmm…maybe," she said timidly. He then began pulling her even closer.

"Do you know what happens when someone impersonates the great tickle king," Lauhin smirked, now making his eyes glow white.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" She said, now turning and breaking free of his tail and running free from the room. Lauhin chuckled and ran after her.

"Hold on! Calm down; I need to talk to you," Lauhin laughed, now chasing after her.

"I don't want you to be mad at me!" Cassie said, barely looking over her shoulder.

"Mad? I am not angry with you! Now come here!" Lauhin said, now diving at her. As Cassie turned, she let out a shout, but tripped and fell headfirst into the feather pit! Lauhin paused at the top and when he saw her surface, he chuckled and dove down after her. Cassie looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be found.

"I-I think I lost him," she panted, now trying to catch her breath.

"Have you now Cassie?" a deep voice lilted. Cassie swirled around and felt something grab her legs under the feathers.

"GAH! P-Please no!" she laughed.

"Now what have I got here? Some cute little toes?" he chuckled, now surfacing and running a claw down her captured foot after her took her shoes and socks off. "Now what was that about losing me?"

"PLEAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LEHEHEHET GOHOHOHOHO!" Cassie said, now pulling her ankle and in favor of freeing herself.

"I should say not…not until you have a few laughs here," Lauhin chuckled, now pinning Cassie down under the feathers as he still held her feet. Cassie was now in playful chaos! The feathers were wiggling all over her and Lauhin was going to town all over her abs. After a moment, he let her up and she stuck her head above the feathers. But she noticed she was stuck from the shoulders down. She tried to squirm, but she couldn't move.

"I can't move! What's going on?!" she said, now trying to get free.

"Simple. I have ordered them to keep you still while I have my fun," Lauhin smiled, now wiping his white hair from his face and swimming over to her from the feathers. Cassie tried to squirm, but she couldn't move!

"L-Lauhin! I GAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" She begged, now feeling the titan begin to tickle her neck and ears.

"Now come on…loosen up little one. Have some fun; your impersonation of me was remarkable and I enjoyed it," Lauhin chuckled, now temporarily stopping.

"Y-You liked it? Really?" Cassie asked.

"Really," Lauhin smiled, now turning and letting his tail tickle her face. Cassie began laughing again, trying to get free. She had one more trump card!

"F-Feathers help me! Help me tickle the king!" Cassie cried out. Soon the feathers let her go and Lauhin felt the feathers wrap around him from the shoulders now.

"Now what is the meaning of this?!" Lauhin chuckled playfully. "I will give you the torture of a thousand tickles for this," he joked deviously.

"I have you my king!" Cassie said playfully.

"This is treason!" Lauhin gasped dramatically, but winking to show he was playing.

"Treason it is! Feathers let me tickle his toes!" Cassie giggled. Lauhin's eyes widened as the feathers turned him upside down and soon his entire lower half was exposed. Cassie giggled and began tickling his thighs and clawed feet. She knew he was enjoying it because he had his legs bent for her to reach him. Otherwise she couldn't have reached his feet at all if he stuck them straight up.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER! YOU RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" Lauhin chuckled, now wiggling his backside and legs to get free of her tickling.

"Not until you say the magic word," she teased.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO I KNOW A MAGIC WORD! GOTCHA!" He said, now managing to break free of the feathers and grab Cassie's feet under the feathers. Soon Cassie was laughing as Lauhin flipped her over his shoulder and was tickling her feet in two of his hands while his other two kept her pinned on his shoulder. However, after a few minutes, he let her go.

"Are you alright?" Lauhin smiled, now sitting and holding the girl in his lap.

"Y-You are so cool! You are like a second dad to me!" Cassie smiled, now hugging his neck. Lauhin kissed her head and nuzzled her.

"And you are like a daughter to me," he smiled, now carrying her out of the feather pit.

Once they were out, the brothers watched the cute sight as Lauhin went and sat on his throne and placed his crown on Cassie's head. They all chuckled because the crown was too big, but it was adorable either way.

"Now then…King Lauhin…let's do some business," Lauhin joked, now tickling her again as everyone smiled at the precious scene. Lauhin was a benevolent and wonderful king that made time for not only his family, but others that were all over the galaxy.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Rmarcano321, to answer your question…my favorite alien is very hard to pick. However, I love Four Arms, Alien X, and Feedback. Any question you have, you will see my response in the comment box of the story. I may not always post my responses here because I may forget.**

 **To others: Thanks everyone for your patience. I have temporarily halted taking requests. I am recovering and I wanted to ensure that I finished the requests that were asked.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Just focus on recovering, Amiga. Your health is what truly matters. Get well soon! *Big cyber hugs* :)**


End file.
